The present invention is directed to apparatus, systems and method for cutting hose, cable and the like. For convenience throughout this application, the terms "hose" or "hose member" will be used to refer to all types of hose, cable and the like that is suitable to be cut in the manner described.
Typically, hose and cable are stored on and/or dispensed from spools. Many types of hoses and cable are quite heavy and rather difficult to pull from the spool. There exist a number of types of apparatus which function to feed or pull hose, cable, or the like from a coil arrangement or other storage arrangement off of that coil or other storage arrangement. Of course, the length of hose or cable desired to be used rarely is the same as the length on a spool. Therefore, it is typically necessary to cut the hose somewhere, or at many locations along its length. There are a number of types of apparatus which cut hose, cable, or the like. There exist machines or apparatus which are constructed and arranged to cut a length of cable or hose into a desired number of pieces, having a desired length. Some such cutting machines incorporate a feeding mechanism, so that a single apparatus can pull or feed cable or hose off of a coil, and through the cutting machine, wherein a cutting edge within the machine cuts the hose at the desired length.
Certain of these machines incorporate automatic controls that allow a user to input or enter a desired number of pieces of hose, and the desired length, such that the machine will automatically feed and cut the desired number of pieces at the desired length. Examples of some such machines are "Automatic Cut-To-Length Units" available from Kabelmat.RTM..
Known machines of this type employ gauntlet-type cutting edges, which begin in a raised position. When the hose or cable is located at the desired position, the gauntlet drops downward and slices through the cable at the desired position. These arrangements are typically pneumatically or hydraulically powered.
When cutting hose, cable, or the like, it is, of course, desirable to achieve a good quality cut. A number of parameters govern or define the quality of a cut. For example, it is desireable that the cut made by the cutting edge be relatively "clean"; i.e., be relatively smooth, as opposed to jagged. Additionally, it is desirable that the severed end of the hose be cut substantially perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis of the hose. Still further, some types of hoses or cables have an internal, axial, cavity; that is, some hoses or cable are hollow, having a wall with a particular outer diameter and internal diameter. Hoses or cables of this type will hereafter be identified as "hollow hoses". Cutting of hollow hoses presents an additional problem, in that it is undesirable for debris resulting from the cutting to be deposited within the interior or on the interior wall of the hose. If sufficient undesirable debris is deposited on the inside of the hose, each hose piece must be cleaned in some manner prior to use.
The cut quality parameters described above are illustrated in the schematic FIG. 11. A cut piece of hose A is illustrated in fragmentary cross-section. The end of the hose that illustrates the cut is designated by reference letter B. A plane defined by the face C of the cut end B most desirably is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis D of hose A, in most applications. The angle E defined between face plane C and line F, representing the plane at exactly a 90.degree. angle from axis D, is preferably as small as possible. Additionally, it is typically desireable that face C be as smooth as possible. In the illustrations, hose A is hollow. It is illustrated in FIG. 11 with debris G from the cut deposited on the internal wall H of the hose. It is desireable that the amount of this debris be minimized so that the cut hose any fluid that might later flow through the hose in use will not be contaminated with the debris. Additionally, if little debris is deposited, the need to clean the hose before sale or use is diminished. Cleaning cut hose pieces can be relatively time-consuming and can add to the cost of the hose.
Some cables or hoses are made of a rubber or plastic material that tends to melt if exposed to sufficient amounts of heat. Oftentimes, the cutting process generates enough heat to cause such cables or hoses to melt somewhat, leaving deposits of rubber or other material on the cutting edge. Of course, such deposits make the cutting edge less effective at achieving a high quality cut. As a result, cutting blades with deposits thereon must be replaced more often than would otherwise be necessary, increasing the cost of cutting hose.
Still further, some types of hoses or cables are reinforced with metal, typically steel. Considerable amounts of force may be required to cleanly cut through such hoses or cables. Frequently, the gauntlet-type pneumatic or hydraulic cutting devices are inadequate to properly sever such reinforced hoses or cables.
One type of hose which has all three of the immediately-above-identified characteristics (i.e., hollow, contains rubber, and reinforced) is hydraulic hose cable. The conventional gauntlet-type cutting edges, powered pneumatically or hydraulically, have been found to operate with insufficient force to cleanly cut through hydraulic hose.
Another problem associated with cutting hose and the like is that as a blade posses through the hose, it may bind. That is, the blade is stopped or slowed from passing further through the hose, due to force exerted on it from the faces of the hose on opposite sides of the cut. To address this problem, it has been known to bend the hose away from the cut as the blade passes through the hose. The previously known manner of doing this will be discussed in the Detailed Description below, and will be contrasted with the manner proposed herein for preventing or reducing the binding effect.
Thus, it can be seen that what has been needed is a machine or apparatus, system, and method for cutting cables or hoses, particularly those that are hollow, contain rubber and/or are reinforced, such as hydraulic hose, in a manner that produces high quality cuts. It is still further desirable that such machine be adapted to make the desired cuts, without producing significant amounts of debris deposited on the inside of a hollow hose. It is further desirable that such apparatus, system, and method constructed and arranged to make the desired cuts without portions of the hose melting onto the cutting edge. Further, it is desirable that such apparatus, system, or method, provide for the automatic cutting of a length of such hose into pieces of a desired length.